one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fire Users Battle Royale
Fire User Battle Royale is ZombieSlayer23's 14th episode of his 5th Season. It pits Ken Masters from Street Fighter, Scorpion from Mortal Kombat, Ace from One Piece, Cinder Fall from RWBY, Terry Bogard from King of Fighters, Roy from Nintendo, and Mario from Nintendo's Super Mario Bros. Description 7 fire users that can kick some butt when it comes to fighting! 1 will survive. 6 will not survive this crazy battle. The results are about to be determined! Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! Pre Fight * Terry was punching a Boxing Glove when he suddenly disappeared. * Ken was dueling Ryu when he vanished. * Scorpion laughed as he watched Sub-Zero's dead body decay, but was teleported away. * Roy clashed swords with Ike before he vanished. * Mario was about to get a kiss from Peach when he teleported away. * Cinder was fighting Team RWBY when she suddenly vanished. * Ace was eating when he disappeared. All 7 Fire Users appeared in an Arena full of blood and corpses. Mario caught a glimpse of Luigi's corpse when he turned around. The crowed cheered and whistled as the announcer started screaming the numbers 3...2....1... All the Fire Users knew what to do. GO FOR BROKE! ENGAGE! Melee The 7 lunged at one another. Terry went for Ken, Scorpion went for Roy, Mario went for Cinder, and Ace waited to sweep the kills. Terry landed a fiery punch on Ken, knocking him backwards. This caused Ken to blast into Roy, blasting the 2 into the edge of the arena. Announcer: This is to boring. So you got fire powers, right? How about some lava blocking your exit from the stage?! Suddenly, lava appeared around the stage. If you fell off the stage.... Well, let's just say you won't end up in a good condition. While Ken was distracted, Mario used his Cape to trip Ken to the floor. Mario then charged up a massive fireball, but was stopped when Ken kicked Mario in the gut. This gave Ken the chance to knee Mario in the face and throw him out of the stage. But before he went off the stage, Scorpion chucked his knife at Mario. Scorpion: My kill! But who got the kill? The knife was so close at Mario and Mario was about to go into lava. But..... Mario was struck by the knife seconds away before reaching the lava. As Mario drew his last breath, Roy was blasted at Mario and decapitated the plumber.... Ken and Scorpion: WHAT?! Mario eliminated by Roy! 6 fighters remain! Cinder fought Terry as the rest engaged in a 1v1v1v1 fight. Terry landed several awful punches into Cinder, but she managed to fight them off. After one punch, Terry managed to blast Cinder far away from him. But Cinder didn't fall of the void. She just twirled and grabbed her bow, taking Terry by surprise. Cinder chuckled as she fired an arrow at Terry. Terry awaited his death, closing his eyes. But all he heard was a cry. Terry opened his eyes and noticed Roy with the arrow in his chest. Either Roy had taken an arrow for him or he was blasted into the arrow. Whatever the odds were, Terry couldn't kill him. He was in too much pain. Terry offered a hand to Roy, taking the swordsmen by surprise. Roy thought this through. Should he team with Terry? Should he quickly kill Terry while he had the chance? Roy knew what he had to do. He grabbed Terry's hand and Terry helped Roy up. Roy smirked. Terry smirked. CHOP! Terry's head fell to the ground while Roy's sword smelled strongly of blood, blood smeared all over the sword. HOLY! TERRY DECAPITATED BY ROY! 5 FIERY FIGHTERS REMAIN! Ken: TAKE THIS! Roy turned around just in time to get punched straight in the face. Roy stammered backwards from the impact, giving Ken the opportunity to charge a massive fiery punch. Once Roy was done stammering, Ken's punch was ready. He flung the fiery blow at Roy, but the swordsmen used Counter to block the blow and sent it back at Ken. Ken was blasted backwards from the impact, crashing straight into Cinder. Cinder kicked Ken in the face, following up with a fiery uppercut from her fists. Ken dropped to the ground, watching himself be picked up by Cinder with her legs. Cinder flipped, wrapped her legs around Ken, and flung her legs upwards. Ken flew upwards, giving Cinder the chance to pull out her bow. Cinder: Goodbye. Ken: Not so fast! An arrow pushed out of Cinder's bow, but Ken grabbed the arrow in mid-air. Cinder was shocked from such a grab! She watched as Ken chucked the arrow back at Cinder with all of his might. The arrow spiraled down at Cinder..... Until it happened. SPLASH! Blood squirted the screen as you saw a arrow fly straight through Cinder's neck. The women screamed dropping to the ground and staying there. Ken landed one last punch off the stage to make sure she wasn't faking being dead. CINDER ELIMINATED BY KEN! 4 FIGHTERS REMAIN! Ken: Come on guys, take this seriously! Ken watched as Scorpion dueled Roy, not aware of Ace right behind him. Ace: Think fast. Ace landed a fiery punch into Ken's gut, causing Ken to blast straight into Roy. Ken whacked Roy across the face, making Roy nearly fall off the void. But Roy quickly grabbed one hand onto the edge. The other hand held his sword. Roy boosted himself up with a quick jump and lunged menacingly at Ace. He swiftly chopped off one of Ace's hands, causing Ace to shriek in pain. As Roy charged up a blast from his sword, he wasn't aware of Ken running at Roy with incredible speed. Ken: Cya! Ken's Ultra Combo was ready, and he landed it on Roy. Several kicks and punches took alarming damage on Roy as every punch and kick did what it promised. Suddenly, Ken's hands set on fire and Ken let out a massive spiraling fiery uppercut onto Roy, turning him into nothing more then ashes. Roy eliminated by Ken! 3 fighters remain! Ken reached Ace in a matter of seconds, landing fiery punches to take Ace into unconsciousness. Before landing the finishing blow on Ace, a knife impaled Ken from behind. Ken gasped in pain and shock, before the knife was pulled along with Ken. Ken was blasted into Scorpion, who kicked the knife off of him and punched him into the air. Scorpion lifted off his mask and out came a wave of fire. Ken thought fast and used Air Hurricane Kick to glide past the fire and beside Scorpion. Ken landed a Dragon Punch into Scorpion, making the ninja stammer backwards. Ken tripped Scorpion with a single kick and used Thunder Kick on Scorpion. Scorpion was blasted off the void, watching as Ken's appearance disappear from sight..... THUMP! Scorpion used teleportation to land behind Ken and kick him off the stage. Scorpion followed through with chucking a knife into Ken's arm, making the fighter yell in pain. Scorpion lifted Ken by the knife, leaving Ken to scream in pain even more. The knife pulled upwards on Ken's arm, but was suddenly free. He looked up to see Scorpion falling for his life, but to disappear again from sight. Scorpion teleported next to Ace and punched him directly in the gut. But Ace didn't hesitate. He grabbed Scorpion by the head and kneed him there. Scorpion spit out some blood before having his head blasted off with a single punch from Ace's fiery left hand. SCORPION ELIMINATED BY ACE! ACE VS KEN AS THE FINAL 2! Ken wasn't gonna die like this. He used some of his remaining strength to blast a fiery uppercut upwards, making him blast back onto the stage. He gripped the edge of the stage and hoisted himself upwards, blasting his foot downwards at Ace. Ace back-flipped to dodge the blow. Ken's foot slammed into the ground, forming a crater around the 2. The impact sent the stage's arms around the edges of the arena to crack. Ace and Ken: Uh oh. ''' The arms completely broke in half as the stage fell to it's doom towards the lava. Ace was completely focused on the lava, giving Ken the chance to send a Fireball at Ace. Ace side-stepped the blow right before it hit him. The wind howled in both of the 2's ears as the exchanged blow after blow. It was similar to how Ken and Terry exchanged blows in the DB, making the pillars break and crush Dan. Anyways, Ace landed a kick into Ken, taking him by surprise and making him stammer backwards. Ace: '''HERE I GO! Ace lunged at Ken, but Ken awoke from his stammer before Ace hit him. Ken did the only thing that came from his mind. Shoryuken. He landed the deadly uppercut on Ace, leaving the fighter to blast out of sight. K.O Ken took a moment to think how he would get out of this mess. He was being blasted into a pit of lava, seconds from his death! Ken noticed some stands nearby him. Gasps and cries covered his hearing as he plummeted to his doom. Ken lunged at the stands, watching the stage fall into lava. Ken landed safely onto the stands before thumping his fist into the air. (Queue, DUN DUN DUN! 0:00-0:04) ???: Woah! Intense battle, huh? Care if I join in? Ken turned around to face the mysterious opponent. Ken: Bring it on! Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is... Ken Masters!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:Firefight Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:'Hero Vs. Hero' themed ONE MINUTE MELEEs Category:Hero vs Villain themed One Minute Melees Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games vs Web Shows' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Battle Royales